Just Around the Corner
by sato onigiri
Summary: *CHAPTER 5 UP* Heero is running down the street one day and just when he turns around a corner, he bumps into a girl. From that moment on, he learns just how many things can be just around the corner... 1xR [i wrote this a while ago so it kinda sucks]
1. The Meeting

Just Around the Corner  
Chapter 1:The Meeting  
  
  
"Race ya to the corner!" challenged a boy with long, braided brown hair.  
  
"You're on, Duo!" answered another boy. His green sleevless shirt and black shorts showed off his lean figure.   
  
"Well, hurry up, Heero!"  
  
The two boy sprinted ahead, Duo in the lead.   
  
"Hurry up, Slowpoke!" Duo called over his shoulder. Only when he turned did he see the pole.  
  
BBOONNGG!!!!  
  
Duo, with the pole still in his face, sank to the ground, crying *anime style*.  
  
Heero laugh as he raced pass the fallen Duo. Then, just when he turned the corner, he found himself suddenly falling. He landed on something warm and soft. When he opened his eyes, the startled amber eyes of a young girl, probably his own age. The eyes quickly turned hard and cold.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!!"  
  
The girl kicked him off with amazing strength Heero never knew a girl, especially pretty one like this one, could ever have. He went sailing right into poor Duo with enough force to send them both sprawling. Duo immeadiately jumped back up, shaking his fist.  
  
"THAT'S THE 2nd TIME ON THIS DAY ON THIS STREET I'VE CRASHED INTO SOMETHING AND FELL!!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!! PUT UP YOUR FISTS YOU LITTLE PUNK!!!! 'CAUSE I'M GONNA...." Duo's threat trailed off as he relized that the "little punk" was a girl. "Uh...heh heh...*gulps* sorry Miss....eh heh heh.."  
  
The girl had neat brown hair and wore a slightly wrinkled blouse and blue skirt with some smudges of dirt. She stood glaring at him as if daring him to go on. "Relena. My name is Relena." she said stiffly.   
  
"Uh, well then, Miss Relena, I'm-We are sorry for this little accident. Aren't we,Heero?"  
  
Heero just continued to glare/stare at Relena from where he sat on the ground.  
  
"Apology excepted."   
  
With a "Humph" she whirled around and stalked of  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The Next Morning At ------ High School  
  
"...and Heero bumps into this girl and fall on top of her......" Duo finished.  
  
The gang of 5 (Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei) were leaning causally against a wall listening to Duo's story, waiting for the bell to ring.  
  
".....so then she goes 'humph' and walks away," Duo finished.  
  
Everyone, except Heero, exploded with laughter.  
  
They jeered at him about Relena. "Oooo, you go lover boy." "That's not fair. Duo bumps into a pole and you get a girl." "Yeah!"   
  
Heero just glared at them then turned to look out at the playground.  
  
"Hmm...." Wufei looked thoughtful. "Where have I heard the name from? Darlin....hmm..."  
  
"Isn't that the senator's name?" Quatra asked.  
  
The all looked at each other then at Heero.  
  
More teasing.  
*~*~*  
  
Relena was on her way to school when a group of girls walked up to her.  
  
"Hi!" one of them greeted. She had short, brown hair that framed her cheerful, smiling face.   
  
"Are you a new student at Sokaji High?"  
  
"Yes," Relena held out her hand. "I'm Relena Darlin."  
  
The girl took her hand.  
  
"I'm Catherine. The girl with the blonde hair over there is Dorothy. That's Hilde." One by one the girls got accquainted. By the time they got to school, they were laughing at a joke Hilde made. Not a bad start, Relena, Relena thought to herself happily. The group of girls were walking across the playground when someone move into there way. A muscular boy stood before them, blocking them. Some of his friends moved up on both of his sides.  
  
"Hey girls," he said.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: So....DO U LIKE IT!!!???!!! I made a lot of mistakes and stuff but do u think it's good so far? PLEEZ R+R!!! I NEED TO KNOW!!!! 


	2. The Rescue

**Just Around the Corner******

**Chapter 2:The Rescue**

**JadeGreenGoddess****: SORRY BOUT THE LATE UPDATE!! The internet was acting funny  ;_;  well here's the next chapter! ^_^ enjoy!**

** _The group of girls were walking across the playground when someone moved into their way. A muscular boy stood before them, blocking them. Some of his friends moved up on both of his sides._**

****

**_"Hey girls," he said._**

**________________________________________________________**

**"How've ya girls been?" he asked, slipping an arm around Catherine.**

**"Get off me, Mitch!!!" She twisted away from him.**

**"Aww, c'mon.**** Loosen up and have some fun with us," Mitch said.**

**"Leave us alone or Trowa will come and get you. C'mon girls."**

**They tried to go around him but his buddies wouldn't let them. Then Mitch spotted Relena.**

**"Hey, baby! Ain't never seen you around here before. Why don't we show you around." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.**

**"Let me go you jerk!!" she shrieked.**

***~*Across the playground*~***

**Heero**** looked in the direction of Relena's shriek. Duo saw and followed his gaze.**

**"Hey!"**

**The Gundam Boys looked up and quickly followed Heero, who had taken off in Mitch's direction.**

**"That's Relena," Duo explained as he ran. "Looks like that Mitch guy is messing with Catherine," Trowa ran faster. "And Dorothy," Quatre sped up,too, growling.**

**"And that's...HILDE!!!" Duo zoomed ahead.**

***~*~*Relena's POV*~*~***

**The guy called Mitch held on fast. I kicked him in the shins and clawed at him repeatedly. His friends held Catherine and the other girls from attacking Mitch.**

**He and his friends just laughed as we struggled. Then _they_ came.**

***~*~*Heero POV*~*~***

**Relena**** was putting up a good fight, but not good enough.**** As I got closer I got ready to let him have it. I knew the other guys would back me up 'cause Mitch's friends held their girls. Wufei would help, too, even if his girl wasn't there. Hee hee. I finally have a reason to kick his ass.**

***~*~*****Normal**** POV~*~***

**All hell broke lose. Heero made a flying leap and kicked Mitch's turned back. His grip loosned on Relena's wrist as he groaned and doubled over. Relena quickly freed herself and kicked Mitch in the stomache. She looked around, taking in the chaos around her. A crowd had gathered around the fighting and were cheering the Gundam Boys on. When they thought Mitch's gang had had enough, they stepped back and let their captives flee. All except Heero. He struck swiftly again and again. Mitch made many attempts to attack, but all failed. Sure, he was strong, but he didn't have Heero's swiftness. The guy didn't have a chance. Then a thought struck Relena with a jolt. If Heero kept this up, he could beat Mitch......to death.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**This chapter is kinda short. I wanted it to be a cliffhanger, but the story is kinda boring, huh? Pleez R+R!!**


	3. The Handsome Guy

**Just Around the Corner****__**

**Chapter 3:The Handsome Guy__**

****

****

**Ok, maybe "death _was_ kind intense but hey, wut else could I say?  _"If Heero Kept this up, he could beat Mitch......to insanity"?? or crack his head open??? c'mon ppl, at least its not _that_ stupid!!!_**

****

**Special Thanks to:**

**apol****: *sigh* it's possibly too obvious [my first reviewer for this story!! yay!]**

**Callisto**** Nicol: thanks a lot!!! I didn't really think it was that great! ^-^  [did you know that "Callisto" means "the fairest" in greek?  ^_~]**

**sudda****: thanks! I know it sounded kinda too intense to say "death" but I wrote this last year and couldn't think of anything better  ¬_¬'']**

**escawing****: thanks for the advice. I'll change my summary and TRY to update faster. [with the testing going on, I don't hav as must time on the net as I used to  ;_;]**

**_He struck swiftly again and again. Mitch made many attempts to attack but all failed. sure, he was strong, but he didn't have Heero's swiftness. The guy didn't have a chance. Then a thought struck Relena with a jolt. If Heero Kept this up, he could beat Mitch......to death._**

****

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The same thought seemed to have come to the others, too, because they started to yell at Heero to stop and that it was enough. They knew as well as she did that he wouldn't stop. She had to do something.**

**_But what could stop the rage of Heero Yuy?_******

****

**She walked up to him and said softly, "That's enough."**

**He turned to stare at her, bewilderment in his eyes. "You want me to stop?"**

**Mitch saw this as an opportunity. He lunged towards Heero's turned back.Relena saw and immediatly took action. She pushed in front of Heero and stuck out her foot. It made contact once again with Mitch's stomache. They both flew on opposite directions. Relena flew into Heero while Mitch landed with a loud thud on the asphalt. The Gundam Boys and the Gundam girls surrounded him. "Have you had enough yet?" Relena asked icily. Mitch nodded mutely. He looked close to tears. "Then stop bullying people around. Promise?" He nodded again. "Don't forget." She held out her hand to help him up. He took it and quickly fled. Then, as if on que, the bell rang and the students walked quickly to their classes. **

***~*~At Lunch~*~***

**"Hey Relena!"******

**Relena**** turned in the direction of Catherine's voice. She waved her over to their table. The Gundam guys were sitting at the table next to them.**

**"Hey guys!" Relena cheerfully greeted as she sat down. She got answers like "Hi Relena"(Quatre) "Uh huh"(Trowa) "Hiya" (Duo), and a nod from Wufei, whose attention was on his sloppy joe. Heero just stared.**

**She turned to Catherine. "Why does Heero stare so much?" she asked.**

**"Is he, now?" She looked around Relena at him. "Hey, you right! Hey girls! Don't look now, but Heero's staring at Relena!" she hissed.**

**They all whipped their heads around to see.**

**Catherine dropped her head into her hands and Relena blushed.**

**When they saw the proof, they turned to Relena, grinning.**

**They all started talking at once.**

**"Oooo, you go girl." "I think he likes you." "Do you like _him_?"**

**Relena's**** blush deepened.**

**"Hey, guys, let's ask her one question at a time." Catherine commanded.**

**"OK."**

**" OK****, then, me first." She turned to Relena. "How did you meet Heero? It's obviously not the first time he's seen you,  judging by the way he jumped in to fight."**

**"Well, yesterday I was walking down the street...."**

***~*~Gundam Guys~*~***

**Duo was about to take a bite of his sandwich when an arm nudged him. He turned to Quatre, annoyed. He was grinning stupidly when he pointed at Heero. Dou looked at Heero. He was staring at something. Following his gaze, Duo was shock to find Heero, whom he thought would be a bachelor for life, was staring at a girl. And not just any girl. It was Relena Darlin!**

**The other guys found out when they were nudged and shown. Heero didn't even twitch when Wufei yelled "What!?!" and half the cafeteria turned to look. It took a while for Heero to see that all his friends were staring at him with silly grins. **

**"What?!?" he asked, blushing.**

**"Hey look," Trowa teased. "he's blushing."**

**"BLUSHING IS FOR THE WEAK!" declared Wufei. Half the cafeteria turned again. "and...uh.." he stammered as his friends all glared at him.**

**"And...?" Trowa asked.**

**"Uh...." he straighted up. "Confession is for the strong."**

**"So true," Duo gave him a thumbs up. **

**"So are you strong, Heero?" Quatra asked, his eys twinkling.**

**"Uh...I....er....well," he sputtered.**

**"Ooo, look!**** He's speechless."**

**"SPEE-" Wufei stopped when the guys glared at him. "Sorry. Uh...bad habit.**

**"Anyway...like Quatre said, are you strong?"**

**Heero**** was spared an answer when the bell rang. Saved by the bell. When it did, he acted very un-Heero like. He  jumped up and fled, his face flushed.**

**Wufei**** waited casually until everyone at the table was gone. As soon as they were, he snatched Heero's untouched sloppy joe and crammed it into his mouth.**

**The whole Gundam Gang walked out the cafe together, Relena in the lead, her face crimsom and head bowed. Because of that, she crashed right into someone.**

**"Are you alright?" asked a male voice.**

**"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry for crashing into you. I wasn't looking where I was going," she answered. She looked up to see the handsomest guy she'd ever seen.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Author's Note: Yay! I made a cliffhanger again ^_^  Go me! ^_^ I know. I'm crazy  -_-'  Anyway....**

**Relena**** sure has a strange way of meeting cute guys. Could luv be in the air? Will Heero ever admit it? Well, he'd better think about it. This handsome stranger could beat him to it. Please R+R __**

****


	4. The Mansion

**Just Around the Corner**

**Chapter 4:The Mansion__**

**JadeGreenGoddess****: hey every1!!!! Im back *yay* I would also like to thank my reviewers:**

**tin(****): thanks!!!**

**blackdreagonofdeath13: thank you and thanks. at least I hav 2 more computers to use.**

**sudda****: really? you think that's quick? wow, thanks  ^-^**

**Callisto**** Nicol: whoa, gurl, thanks for the nice long [hyper] review!!**

**well****, here's the next chapter!! enjoy!**

****

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

****

**_The whole Gundam Gang walked out the cafe together, Relena in the lead, her face crisom and head bowed. Because of that, she crashed right into someone._**

****

**_"Are you alright?" asked a male voice._**

****

**_"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry for crashing into you. I wasn't looking where i was going." she answered. She looked up to see the handsomest guy she'd ever seen._**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**"It's alright. Maybe I'm very lucky to bump into you." he said cheerfully, making her blush. He had pale blond hair and bluish-gray eye. "My name is Zeke (A/N: No I didn't misspell Zechs. I didn't even know that my description matched until my sis brought it up. Weird huh?), by the way." He held out a hand. She took it and he helped her up. **

**"I'm Relena."**

**There was silence as the two just stared at each other.**

**"C'mon, Relena, we're gonna be late!" called Catherine. The whole GG (A/N: I've given up typing the whole thing) was staring at Relena and Zeke. Their faces were amused as they looked on. Relena looked down in embarassment. She saw that they were still holding hands. Quickly, she pulled away, said a hasty good-bye and join the group.**

***~*~After School~*~***

**"Do you know who you bumped into a lunch?" asked Catherine. She and the other girls were walking home from school. The guys trailed a couple yards behind.**

**"Well, he said his name was Zeke," Relena said. "Why? Is he important?"**

**"He is _the _Zeke Miller, mega hunk of ----- High. You were very fortunate to have bumped into him," said Dorothy.**

**"Yeah," Relena said dryly. "I have a knack of bumping into guys."**

**"Cute ones, too," remarked Hilde.**

**They all laughed when Relena blushed furiously.**

**"Anyway, how did you learn to kick like you do? From what Duo told me, it took a lot of practice."**

**"Um..well, my dad works for the gvernment so I have to learn self-defence in case something happens. My teacher...."**

***~*~The Guys' Conversation~*~***

**"Hey Heero, know what you missed at lunch today?" asked Duo.**

**"A good sloppy joe," declared Wufei.**

**"Don't know, don't care." Heero replied.**

**"Even if it had to do with Relena?"**** Duo knew he had him there.**

**Heero**** glanced at Duo.**

**"What about her?" he asked casually.**

**"Well, after you ran of when the bell rang, Relena bumped into that guy-what's his name?-uh...Geek Mile or something."**

**"Zeke Miller," corrected Quatra.**

**"Whatever." Dou rolled his eyes. Anyway, I think they really hit it off. Better than you at least."**

**Heero**** remained silent. He just stared at Relena's turned back. She glanced back and their eyes met for a split second until she look away.**

***~*~Back to the Girls~*~***

**"So, where do you live, Relena?"**

**"Uh, I think it's something like 1310 Lupe Ave. It's a corner house."**

**They stared at her. **

**"What???"**

**"You live right next to Zeke and a corner away from Heero," Dorothy declared. "What luck."**

**"WHAT?!?"**** Relena was in shock. She knew the guys were staring, but she didn't care. "My life is really messed up."**

**"Hey, is that your house?" Hlde asked, her eyes as round as saucers.**

**They were standing in front of a HUGE mansion that was scattered with roses.**

**"Yeah.**** That's my room." Relena pointed to the balcony on the left. "Do you guys wanna come in for a while?Please?"**

**"Let's check with the guys." Catherine turned around and called to the boys, "Hey guys! Wanna stop at Relena's house for a lil' bit?"**

**"Where's her house?" asked Trowa.**

**She pointed to the mansion. The guys stared.**

**"OK! Let's go," Duo said cheerfully. He nudged Heero. "You sure know how to pick a girl."**

**Heero**** glared at him.**

**"Well, let's go." They trooped through the HUGE garden and into Relena's house.**

**A maid opened the door and ushered them in, promising to bring some snacks to the den.**

**Relena**** led them to a big room filled with soft sofas and cherry wood table with matching chairs.**

**"Make yourselves comfortable," said Relena, smiling at their stunned faces.**

**"That won't be very hard," muttered Trowa.**

**"I'll go get the food." Relena exited the room.**

**"Gee, I didn't know she was this rich," remarked Hilde.**

**"She sure doesn't act like it," agreed Dorothy.**

**"You're lucky she likes you, and not that Zeke guy," said Duo said to Heero.**

**""Oh yeah.**** How can you be so sure?" asked Catherine.**

**"Huh? You mean it's not true? She likes that Zeke guy?"**

**"I don't know. But when we told her that she lived right next to him and around the corner from Heero she said her life was really messed up. Whatever that means."**

**"Girls are so weird," declared Duo.**

**"And guys are so stupid." Relena walked in smiling. She was wearing a white and yellow spring dress that went just above the knees. She carried a big plate with a HUGE mountain of snacks. Behind her the housekeeper carried the drinks.**

**"So right."**** The girls agreed in usion. They laughed out loud.**

**"Nice dress," commented Dorothy.**

**"Thanks,"Relena blushed.**

**"Well, you guys had better get some snacks before Wufei eats them all."**

**They all lunged for the plate.**

**"After you finish I'll give you a tour of the house," Relena said cheerfully. _I won't have to wait long_, she thought, amused.**

**"That's my parents room. This is the second floor kitchen. And um..." her guests seemed bored. "Anyone wanna go to the arcade."**

**"HUH?!?**** YOU HAVE YOUR OWN ARCADE???? YOU ARE SO COOL!!"**

**"Eh heh heh," Relena sweat dropped at them as zoomed into the room.**

**"THIS IS SOOOO COOL!! AND IT'S ALL FREE!!!!!" Duo was ecstatic. He truned to Relena. "Do we win prizes?"**

**Hilde**** smacked his head. "Don't be so greedy!"**

***Relena sweat drops at the couple (anime style)***

**"Well, if you want to we can stay here until you guy gotta go."**

**"YEAH!!!"******

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Author's Note: I wish I had an arcade room. *sigh* Anyway.....**

**Now you know that Relena's filthy rich. Sure doesn't show, huh? And she neighbors with the most popular guy in the school. Isn't she lucky? **

**Please R+R!__**


	5. The Invitation to Dinner guess from who!

**Chapter 5: The Game Room and A Date__**

****

***sigh* I love Fridays… well, here, again, is my section dedicated to my reviewers:**

**MourningDove****: im sorry. I'll put my A/N at the end from after this chapter on k? ^_^ and I wrote this like last year and I didn't really edit it. I will from now on too. … the highschool's name is Sokaji?  [yes, im stupid  ;_;]  T_T**

**Sudda****: hee hee, thanks.**

**Callisto**** Nicol: yay! I luv reading your reviews [so long, so perky, so much praise for me  ^_^] I need help with Relena's outfit. Got any suggestions?**

**Sis:…. No comment**

**Here is the chapter. Enjoy!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

****

**_"Well, if you want to we can stay here until you guy gotta go."_**

****

**_"YEAH!!!"_****__**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

They're so funny, Relena thought, bemused. Heero won the most games and had gotten a HUGE green stuffed dragon. Duo was going nuts. No wait! He was beyond nuts…

"HOW DID YOU WIN??? I PLAYED MORE GAMES!!!!"

"And lost practically all of them." muttered Hilde.

"Are you saying that I can't play?" asked Heero, suppressing a grin (A/N: Wow. He smiles ^_^).

"YES!-I mean-no...um....AHHH!!!!!" They all bursted into laughter.

One by one they all went home. Each of them thanked her with much enthusiasm. She told them they were welcome to come anytime they wanted. Soon only Hilde, Duo, and Heero [banging awawy in the arcade. Duo's desparate! -_-'] were left. She walked them to the gate. 

"Did you guys have fun?" 

"Heck yeah!"

Heero only nodded. He couldn't do much because he was holding the dragon plushie.

"You guys can always come over again. Maybe you actually win." Relena teased Duo.

"You bet I will. Just you see. I'll kick all your butts.[Hilde snorted and muttered under her breathe as she walked away. Relena caught the words "Kodak moment" and supressed a giggle] I'll be ruler of all video game. I'll-" he was interrupted by another loud voice.

"Hey! It's Relena right?"

They all looked up to see Zeke walking towards them, smiling cheerfully.

"Hi! Guys, this is Zeke. I bumped into him at lunch."

"Literally," Duo muttered. "It's him." he whispered to Heero. But Heero didn't hear. He was busy giving Zeke the death glare.

"Where'd that come from?" Zeke asked, pointing at the dragon. [the dragon that was loosing some stuffing around the middle {where Heero is holding it} poor thing]

"Heero won it from Relena's arcade." Duo answered. "Cool, huh?"

"I'll say. You have an arcade?" he said, turning to Relena.

She blushed. "Yeah. You could come over and see it sometime."

"That'd be great." He smiled cheerfully.

"So...."

"Well, we'd better be going, right Heero?"

Heero did nothing.

"I take that as a yes. See ya!"

Duo dragged Heero away. He was still glaring at Zeke.

"What's wrong with him?" Zeke asked.

Relena shrugged.

Zeke glanced at his watch. "Hey," he said suddenly. "You wanna go out Friday?"

"Huh?!?"

"You know. Go to the movies or out to eat or something. That kind of stuff."

"I know. I was just kinda surprise because you - well - asked so suddenly." Relena's face was getting to the point that would make tomatoes jeleous.

"So?"

"'So' what?"

"Do you want to? Or is that guy that was giving me that look your boyfriend already?"

"Huh?!? Heero's not my boyfriend! He's just a friend." If it was possible, Relena turned a shade redder. "And I guess I'd like to, um, go out with you."

"Great. I'll pick you up at 6:30. Is that alright?"

Relena nodded.

"OK." He glanced at his watch. "Well, I gotta go now. See ya!"

"Yeah. See ya."

Relena walked slowly to her room and plopped onto her bed.

"This is one heck of a week."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*~*~Next Day at Lunch~*~*

"NO WAY!!!"

"Yes way." Relena said gloomily.

"Ohmygod! O-MY-GOD!!!!" Half the cafe turned.

"Shut up, Cat! The whole world doesn't have to know!" Dorothy hissed.

Relena tured red again.

"But what are you gonna wear? What about your hair and make-up? Do you have the right shoes?"

"I don't need to dress up. We're only going to the movies."

"Yeah, but it's a date with Zeke Miller! You need to look perfect. I mean..."

Relena leaned over to whisper to Hilde. "Is she always like that?"

Hilde shrugged. "I guess."

"Really? She seemed like a regular person at first."

Hilde laughed. "That's what they all think."

"Do any of the guys know?" asked Dorothy.

"I don't really want them to," Relena looked at the crazed Catherine."but it looks like they'll have no chose."

*~*~Guys Table~*~*

"Guess what happened yesterday!"

"Umm..let's see...you bumped into another pole?" asked Trowa.

"Nope!!"

"Oh, you bumped into a girl then she kicked your ass?"

"NO!!"

The whole table (except Duo) cracked up.

"Humph." He stuck his nose in the air and crossed his arms.

"Then we'll ask Heero." They all turned their backs on Duo and faced Heero.

"No! Wait! I'll tell!"

"OK. What was the girl's name? I'd like to congratulate her on her victory kick."

"Shut up!"

They all laughed again.

"Umm, is it just me or is Catherine going nuts?"

"I'd say you're right. Wonder why." said Quatra.

Trowa shrugged. "Iono,"

"Anyway..." Duo tried to draw some attention to himself. "We were just leaving Relena's house when that Zeke guy came over."

The other guys were silent.

"TELL!!!"

He grinned triumphantly.

"Well..."

*~*~Back to the Girls~*~*

Catherine finally calmed down.

"Hey Relena," she asked."Do you really like Zeke? I mean _really_ like him?"

Relena looked thoughtful. "Well, he seems nice enough. I mean he's good looking and all, but..." She glanced in Heero's direction. "I don't know. I'm kinda scared."

"Yeah," Hilde chirped. "What if he turns out to be a horny toad?"

The other girls sweatdropped.

"Hilde!"

"Hey, it could happen."

"Isn't Friday tomorrow?" asked Dorothy.

"Yes..."

"OMG!!" Once again, they lost Catherine.

"Will you guys all come over tomorrow? To help me get ready?"

"Of course!"

"Duh,"

"We'd have come even if you didn't ask."

"Get ready for what?"

They all looked up. The guys loomed over them.

"_Who_ get ready for what." Duo added.

"Well Re-" Catherine began.

The girls all clamped their hands over her mouth.

"Eavsdropping, eh?" Dorothy tsked them. "You guys are gonna get in trouble someday."

"Like today," Hilde muttered.

"You guys never answered my question." Quatra pointed out.

"Well, um...it's none of your business." Hilde stuttered.

"Don't worry. Catherine will tell me. Then I'll call all of you." Trowa said.

Catherine freed herself from the hands that imprisoned her big mouth.

"I will NOT tell you!!"

"Well, for one thing it's about Relena." Wufei said. "'Cause she's beginning to look like a tomato."

The girls were spared an answer when the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell," Hilde said cheerfully. They fled, leaving some confused guy behind.

"They mentioned Friday night at Relena's," Duo recalled. "So here's the plan....."

They all agreed and went their seperate ways.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Author's Note: Yay! Another cliffhanger! I'm getting good, huh?**

**What are the guys gonna do? What is Relena gonna wear on her date? Find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to R+R!**


End file.
